Spider-Man
This article is about Peter Parker. For the other heroes named Spider-Man, see Spider-Man 2099 or Miles Morales Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought against Batman from DC Comics. History Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him superhuman abilities. He at first used them for personal gain, but when a criminal that Peter lets escape kills his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter then learns that with great power comes great responsibility, and dedicated the rest of his life to helping people as the heroic "Spider-Man". DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain The Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength **Bench Press: 10 ton **Top Speed: 200 mph *Superhuman Speeds & Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina & Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Has defeated The Hulk *Member of the Fantastic Four & the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Compared to Batman Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Batman *Smarter & more strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness One Minute Melee Spider-Man appeared in the Season 6 Bonus Episode of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Ruby Rose from the RWBY series and won. He ended up chasing down Frank West, who took pictures of his fight and made it look like he beat up a civilian. DBX Spider-Man appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan manga/anime and lost. He later made a cameo in the Season 3 episode Batman VS Scorpion, as Batman wondered who could have killed Bane. Gallery Spiderman Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Web-Shooters_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_259_001.png|Spider-Man's Web-Shooters 676C0805-3712-401C-9D2B-16D2AF204747.gif|Peter using his Spider Sense to dodge incoming attacks spidermanstrength.png|Spider-Man's super strength Trivia *Spider-Man is the third Marvel Comics character to appear, after Rogue and Thor, and with the next 23 being Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. **He is the first Marvel character to fight Batman, with the next two being Captain America and Black Panther. **He is the first Spider-Man character to appear, with the next four being Venom, Spider-Man 2099, Carnage and Miles Morales. **He is the third Marvel character to win, after Rogue and Thor, and with the next nine being Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther, Ultron, Black Widow and Ghost Rider. **He is the second Marvel character to face a DC character, after Rogue, and with the next 17 being Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Captain Marvel, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ***He is the second Marvel character to win against a DC character, after Rogue, and with the next six being Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Venom, Black Panther and Ghost Rider. *Spider-Man's sprite is ripped from the Marvel vs Capcom series, with his lines being ripped from Marvel vs Capcom 3, where he was voiced by Josh Keaton. *Ben once asked on Twitter for possible opponents for Symbiote Spider-Man, though it is unknown if anything will come from it especially after Venom was a featured combatant. References * Spider-Man on Wikipedia * Spider-Man on the Marvel Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mutant Category:Mascots Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with a Rival